Becoming a Wonderbolt
by Blazin Lights
Summary: On a Saturday morning, a guy receives a suit from the Wonderbolts Academy. Would you like to find out how he became Soarin?


My name's Soarin. My human name that I went by was Wilson Haynes. The Wonderbolts Academy had chosen me to become one of them. How did I become a Wonderbolt? It all started when I was a human.

I was finishing up a conversation with my friend Renee, while she was getting ready to go back to her house. I gave her a cup of coffee before she left. We always have morning conversations every Saturday. Renee had said goodbye before she had shut the door. About 5 minutes later, I heard the bell rang.

Something was off, it was that I only have one friend and not two. I had to peek out of the window to see who's there. It looked like to be a female pegasus in a blue and yellow suit. She was holding a suit and goggles on her hoof.

After I opened the door, she said, "Delivery for...Soarin."

I had no idea what to say, so I said, "Who's Soarin'? I think you might have gotten the wrong address."

"No, no. It's definitely the right address," she had said.

"That's not right."

She gave me the blue and yellow suit, then she smiled, "See you at the academy tomorrow, newbie," and started to fly away.

"You can't leave that to me," I yelled when she flew away.

She hollered out, "You'll see."

I was like, "What on earth is going on?"

I checked out the suit I got, and saw a note that said, "Welcome to the Wonderbolts Academy, Soarin! We hope that we'll see you there. P.S. Do not attempt to sell your suit! You have been chosen by Captain Spitfire."

"Sell that," I laughed like crazy, "Good idea! I might consider selling it on eBay."

I took a picture of the suit without the note, and published the listing. The timer had been set up for nine hours. All that I had to do was wait to see how much money I would get.

The last five minutes of the bidding war came; however, the page had refreshed by itself and there was a message that said,

"Your account has been terminated by

User: Wonderbolts Academy

Reason for termination: Item that's prohibited to sell."

Dang it! Why did they terminate my account? Do they really not want me to sell this item? I went back to the table the item was at, and noticed that the note's writing had in fact changed.

It said, "We told you, don't sell it!"

At first, I thought that the material of the note was magical.

So I asked, "Why can't I sell it?"

The writing had responded with, "You've been given a new identity. The suit would turn you into a pegasus."

"That's ridiculous! Me becoming a Wonderbolt and a pegasus? Where would I live?"

"In a magical land called Equestria."

I had enough with the note arguing to me, so I decided to throw it away. But the note had said, "Wait," but it was gone. I ended up getting in the car to give it away to Goodwill. It took me about seven minutes to get there. The employee had given me an agreement form about giving up that particular item.

Walking back to the car seemed really off. Something was following me. Every time whenever I had turned around, nothing was there. Apparently, my backseat door was open for a really odd reason. I had to look inside, and the suit had returned by itself. My mind had thought that the whole Wonderbolt situation was finally over, but that proved me wrong.

There was another note that said, "Nice try, newbie. Thinking you're going to get rid of it? We don't think so!"

"Oh shut up," I got irritated.

"Come on! It's time to be a Wonderbolt."

When I got home, it had started to act strange. The material of the suit and goggles had turned into living slush. It had started to grow into the size of my own self.

"Aah! What's happening," I screamed.

"You're about to become one of us," the voice came from the suit.

I ended up running inside to hide in my room, and locked the door.

"Let me in," it started to get angry while it was trying to open the door, "You wanna do this the easy way, or the hard way?!"

"I'd prefer to do neither. Besides, I don't want to be a pegasus," I said in a jokingly manner, "Luckily, I got my...phone?!"

"Wanting to call for help," it said then laughed, "I don't think so."

"How am I going to get out of here?"

"Never. Help me Renee. Help me," it mocked my voice, then it started to bang on my door, "Let me in, or I will break this door! There is no escaping the living suit of the Wonderbolt!"

So yeah, that had been going on for nearly about an hour. It seemed like that thing had started to give up on me.

"If you really don't want to be a pegasus, then fine! I'm leaving," it started to walk downstairs, "Either be the pegasus you want to be or..."

The sound of Renee came out of nowhere. What a relief that she would save me. Then came the sound of footsteps going upstairs.

"Wilson? Are you okay? Where are you," her voice had seemed worrying.

"In my bedroom. I'm so glad you're here!"

Something seemed really off. Her footsteps were not the average of all human beings. Was something following her? It could be anything! It sounds like she's in trouble.

"Aah! Help me," she cried.

I unlocked and opened the door with a surprise.

"Guess who?"

"No!"

"You thought it was your friend Renee? Ha ha! Fooled you," the living suit had gotten on to my hands, even though I tried letting go of the goo, "You can't get it off! This is the part where you become one of us."

My hands had started to turn into hooves, and my arms were changing. I couldn't move, because the goo had gotten me stable. My feet have become hooves, then I collapsed to the ground. My body had started to change. My wings have grown out of my back.

The transformation from human to pegasus was complete. I opened my eyes to see hooves on the ground. There was that same pegasus that delivered the suit and goggles. I was shocked for her to see me in the new form.

She gave me a smile then said, "Need help, newbie? I'll help you up."

That moment had felt different while trying to get up. I was no longer human. I've become a pegasus, but done in the hardest way possible.

"Are you ready to fly," she asked.

"I need to see a mirror, please."

The cool thing was that I could fly up. I saw my own self for the first time as pegasus.

"Whoa," I said in awesomeness.

"I know right," she said excitedly.

"I'm definitely ready to fly."

"Good. Do you know how to spread your wings?"

I finally learned how to spread these on my own.

"Absolutely," I responded.

"Well done! Let's fly, but first we need to get in this portal," she said.

Me and her flew into Equestria. My eyes had opened to see a world full of joy. The living suit was right. Life would be so much better. My first day in the academy was today.


End file.
